


for the best.

by starstorms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, one way ticket to chrobin hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: The pressure of marriage has Chrom going to Robin for advice, only to end up ensnaring them in a bad habit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but it's gonna be a chaptered fic of trash.

 

 

For a long time he stands there, listening to the crackle of the fire, and the murmur of voices enveloping him into the normalcy that is this life.

 

From day one he’s been without something vastly important, yet it seems to balance out with the comrades that have graced his presence. Memories are something unattainable, something he envies in the times that those close to him revel in days past. Sometimes he can _feel_ how Chrom senses the painful longing in those moments. Part of him also wishes to create new memories now, ones that he can repeat in his mind, hold within his grasp and never forget.

 

He mainly wants them with Chrom.

 

Somehow that notion comes easy. Where smiles are exchanged and battles won, it all feels to be too good to be true.

 

Though it’s at night when he’s left to his tactics and thoughts that an idle loneliness haunts him. Simply having a friendship with the prince is sacred, but in his heart he wishes for more.

 

Always wanting more - it seems to be a pattern throughout every day that passes.

 

More strategies, more battles, more loss, more advantages, more change.

 

Sometimes he thinks maybe - just maybe there’s hope for more of that desire. It kindles every time Chrom smiles _at_ him. An array of emotion behind blue eyes leave Robin captivated, and he can feel how his heart threatens to burst at the seams every time the prince dares to speak his name.

 

“Robin!”

 

The sound of his name gathers his attention, forcing him away from the plans that are spread out upon his desk.

 

“Why hello, something the matter?”

 

He likes to think that his ability to read Chrom is improving as time goes on, and the distressed look that falters across the prince’s features confirms such to be true.

 

“Well…I had an interesting talk with the Council.”

 

“Interesting as in they expect us to march full force tomorrow at half-strength or interesting as in they’ve developed a taste for a fresh new hell of impossibility?”

 

It’s not as if Robin is new to hearing of the Council’s conspicuous demands. Although seeing how frazzled Chrom is makes him truly worry that this might be one for the books. He allows his comrade to enter his chambers, watching him carefully as the hard echo of boots echoes in a pacing rhythm along the floor.

 

“They keep pressuring me for marriage.”

 

Ah the one problem that Robin hoped above all that he would never have to be dragged into. He’d already been hearing rumors or mere assumptions from other Shepherds, not to mention the simple notion that the throne usually isn’t taken without having a partner. It’s the very thing he’d dreaded all along, not wanting to confront the high probability that Chrom would end up with another.

 

It’s not as if Robin had made any shred of his feelings known anyways. Why would he when he wasn’t even sure that his friend felt anything beyond camaraderie? They had more important things to deal with, especially after the passing of Emmeryn. To even think of burdening Chrom with something as minimal as matters of the heart is unseemly.

 

“Do you have any prospects?”

 

Robin tries to maintain a methodical and realistic stance on this matter. Avoiding getting any emotions involved, he simply thinks of the many choices that are allotted to the prince. So many women would certainly be proud to be by his side.

 

Despite keeping a level-head, it doesn’t stop the way hurt stabs at the pit of his stomach.

 

Chrom pauses in his pacing, gaze settling on Robin and then resonating a far-away sort of look shortly afterward.

 

“Not really. Everything has been rather hectic lately, and that’s been the last thing on my mind.”

 

“Perhaps you should at least make an attempt. You are quite close with a few of the women in the group yes?”

 

“I am however I have a great deal of respect for them and some I see as sisters…not as potential mates.”

 

There’s a jealousy that needs to be quelled so Robin bites his tongue. He reasons with himself that at least Chrom isn’t actively longing for anyone.

 

The way Chrom hesitates before speaking again makes the tactician’s brows furrow.

 

“…But I…have wondered if I am not entirely interested in women.”

 

“Have you ever experimented?”

 

“I mean…a few years ago with other sons of allied kingdoms. Nothing overly extreme, but it was quite…enjoyable.”

 

Robin is torn between that jealousy again and a rising hope for a new outcome.

 

“Do you need me to lend a hand in this matter?”

 

The question makes Robin’s heart skip a beat, almost disbelieving that he’s even daring to allow himself up to play a dangerous game. Surely he would be ensnared if this were to go awry, if somehow Chrom decided to pursue the latter and find a nice wife to take as his own. Logic attempts to dissuade him to agreeing this is a good idea. Simply helping out his best friend is what he’s always sought to do right?

 

Chrom almost sounds breathless as he responds.

 

“Are you…offering yourself to me?”

 

Robin nods in acknowledgement. In the darkness of his mind he can sense that he’s experienced this before, that the motions feel familiar. It makes it easy enough for him to reach up and tug on the clasp of his robe, allowing it to fall to the floor. 

 

“I want to help you make this important decision. Consider it…a new strategy?”

 

The shuddering breath that Chrom releases makes Robin lock in a dead stare. Anticipation is heavy as boots echo closer to where he stands. Chrom is a force to be reckoned with the moment they are close enough to share breaths. Hands firmly grasp Robin’s lithe frame, fingertips warm against the thin fabric of his tunic. For a moment they assess, letting hands touch over sides and shoulders. It’s when Robin moves to caress over Chrom’s cheek that emotions are visible in both brown and blue eyes.

 

“I trust you.” Is all that Robin manages to breathe out in encouragement, losing all manner of sense the second Chrom claims his lips.

 

How he trusts him to use him as a means to an end. If this is the only way he could ever be with Chrom so be it.

 

Still he hopes for more, and it disarms him to make such rash decisions. There’s no holding back how he moans into the kisses that become more fervent. Deep down he can feel his heart willing to believe that somehow Chrom wants this as well. It makes his hold upon the prince brink on possessive, fingers carding into blue locks and gripping hard to force out a groan from the prince.

 

It’s a sound that he craves to hear more of. The way Chrom comes back with such ferocity catches Robin off-guard though, and soon he finds himself backed against the wall with a roughness only an exalt could ever display. Robin tilts his head back, mildly dizzy from the sudden change of position, lips parting to catch his breath only to be stolen as teeth nip his lower lip and a tongue runs over his own.

 

Daydreams and depraved thoughts concocted in the throes of lonely nights are nothing compared to reality. How Chrom handles him without restraint has him keening with pleasure even before his entire body is bare and ripe for taking. Clothes are torn in the midst of heated kisses, hips rolling together to ignite that pleasure to extreme levels. Robin is nearly panting by the time the last of Chrom’s armor clatters to the floor, fingers raking over the perfection of his chest and over his abs. He doesn’t even hesitate in continuing on the same path, fingers tracing over the hem of clothing and rubbing at the hardness hidden beneath.

 

“What does my prince require of me?”

 

He wants to hear it, he wants to hear Chrom say how he desires him. The ache in his cock overrides any shred of better judgement, forcing out the depraved longings he’s held at bay for months.

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

The sheer commanding tone ripples desire through Robin, effectively obeying by sliding down to the position Chrom asked of him. His hands trail up dark blue slacks, gripping onto toned thighs before ultimately reaching to undo the slacks holding back what they were both wanting. Hands push into silver locks out of encouragement, and Robin hastens how he drags down the layers of clothing enough to reveal the cock he craves.

 

From that point onward he feels as if the composed, sensible side of himself is silenced. A wanton, carnal need possesses him, and he can feel it growing every time that Chrom groans out his name.

 

“Robin…be good for me…”

 

A husky tone of voice bids Robin to commence obeying once more. He takes the cock by the hilt, fingers able to feel the wetness of pre-cum already soaking the entire length. Having dreamed of this too often, he can’t even bring himself to tease. A flick of his tongue is made on the tip before gradually taking that thick cock past his lips and into the heat of his mouth.

 

Chrom shudders, fingers tightening in the locks that steady Robin’s head over his cock. Such pleasure cascades over him instantly, drawing him into the need for more.

 

Robin provides in a steady rhythm, allowing his mouth to be fucked openly as he can feel Chrom starting to thrust without restraint. Within minutes a mix of drool and pre-cum trails past the side of Robin’s lips, brown eyes watching the prince as he loses himself in the debauched exchange. How Chrom continuously moans his name while fucking deeper into the back of his throat makes Robin ache for so many things. He reaches down to stroke beneath his smallclothes, cock eventually slipping free into the open air. It leaks onto the ground from how wet he is, and he can feel blue eyes staring at the sight of how he gets himself off as well.

 

“Gods…I’m close _Robin_ … ** _come with me_** …”

 

Desperation heightens as they draw closer to the release. It’s the steady smacking of Chrom’s balls against his chin coupled with the sinful taste of pre-cum on his tongue that makes Robin break. He strokes himself at the same rough pace Chrom has set, moaning and creating harsh vibrations around the cock filling his mouth that cause Chrom to be pushed over the edge. He clutches at the back of Robin’s head, thrusting in to the back of his throat and letting his cum spurt into the mouth that devours every bit of it.

 

Robin is pleading with his gaze alone, wanting to milk Chrom of every drop. He moans through it all, cock in hand and throbbing as his own orgasm overtakes him. The mess of his hand stains the floor beneath, and how Chrom is still staring as if to memorize the sight makes Robin shudder in ecstasy.

 

A few traces of cum manage to slip past his lips. As he swallows what he can, the hold on his head loosens, and he leans back to let that cock slip free from his mouth. Slowly he gathers the remaining cum on his fingertips, licking them clean, and staring up at Chrom with flushed features. His voice is wrecked, throat raw from having been fucked so thoroughly.

 

“I hoped…that helped.”

 

Chrom is still trying to catch his breath, that high having a great hold on him despite how he groans from the way Robin looks in that moment.

 

“It did.”

 

Something still feels to be lingering in the air between them, as if an unbridled tension remains. Neither of them acknowledge it though.

 

.

.

.

~ t b c .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so lovely and supportive so far!! Every time I get little comments it helps to encourage me to write! Not to mention I'm pure trash for this pairing anyways.
> 
> Also I've noted it on my profile, but I'll also put it here too. I've opened writing commissions which you can find outlined on my Tumblr username: elnocto
> 
> Just wanted to put that out there in case anyone is interested :) Thanks again~ enjoy this week's trash

 

The strategy meeting the next morning seems to be one of the longest yet. Even though Robin is the one leading it, a suffocating tension resonates between himself and the prince that stands at the other end of the table.

 

Chrom’s eyes are on him with every stride made in the midst of explanations, every flick of his wrist as he points out certain contact points on the map. No one else in the room seems to pick up on the intensity of that stare, but Robin savors it for every second that it remains on him.

 

“Cordelia, I want you to pair up with Lon’qu and tackle this expanse to the west.”

 

The knight nods in acknowledgement while the swordsman does the same with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

“Chrom, you’ll be with me for most of the time, thought I might have you split off with someone else depending on how the other units are faring along the way.”

 

The idea resonates well with the prince and he nods. A careful smile also shows as if to be playing on a secret that the two of them know. It remains until Robin continues his thought.

 

“Gaius, I will pair up with you if Chrom happens to split off. The speed will be necessary in order to issue changes of strategies to everyone cross the field.”

 

That little addition has Chrom shifting his weight in thought, clearly holding back on arguing against that.

 

The remainder of the meeting goes by smoothly enough although Robin feels as if he’s annoyed Chrom in some way or another. As the final details are stated, it all draws to a close, and everyone begins to shuffle out of the war room.

 

A few stragglers remain as he’s rolling up a bit of parchment, infantry ranks, and the numerous maps that had been used. His hand is touched upon just as he starts to push them back into the proper casing for them.

 

“You know…I’ve noticed you’ve been fighting alongside our _daring_ thief quiet often lately.”

 

“It’s an important battle, and I’m just making sure we have a higher probability to succeed. There’s no substance to it beyond that.”

 

Chrom doesn’t respond. With his gaze cast to the side, Robin can’t help but to speak in mild disbelief.

 

“Why? Are you jealous?”

 

Robin sets the case on the table while waiting for a response. The way Chrom takes a moment to ponder the possibility makes a selfishness of _wanting_ him to be jealous ceaselessly unfold.

 

“I just know how he can be, or so I’ve heard.”

 

“I prioritize saving lives to intimacy.”

 

The answer appears to quell Chrom - for now.

 

“Very well, I’m sure you have preparations for the upcoming battle. I shall leave you to it.”

 

Although when Chrom turns to leave, a hand on his wrist stops him short this time around. His full attention is given to the one silently requesting it, and seeing how Robin clams up while trying to speak makes Chrom listen attentively.

 

“About last night…that was…enjoyable right? I mean you…liked it?”

 

Reassuring with more than just words, Chrom lets a hand move over the top of Robin’s own.

 

“It was incredible. Please don’t tell me you’ve been walking around all day believing otherwise?”

 

Robin laughs softly to himself, mostly out of feeling foolish that he thought his methods to be mediocre. As long as he managed to help his friend and make him feel good then he felt okay about it, even with the crushing reality that he still couldn’t bring himself to speak to further truths. The opportune moment he has leaves him weighed down with the possibility of rejection. Nervousness holds him back, and so he lets his hand fall back at his side.

 

“Just wanted to make sure is all.”

 

“If you ever…feel like it again…” Chrom takes a step forward to close some of the space between them. It’s enough to have Robin pressed against the side of the table, watching as the prince seems to try and find the right words. The way blue eyes glaze over with unstated desire is telling enough.

 

“Like I said at the start…I’ll do anything to help.”

 

And it only got worse from there.

 

* * *

 

Robin had made the mistake of staying up late, reviewing final details of their battles plans for the next day. Unsurprisingly enough it ended up with him falling asleep in the prince’s chambers.

 

The fabrications of memories that often filtered into his dreams and sometimes his nightmares didn’t plague his sleep that night. Finding solace in the unintended embrace of Chrom’s arms made for one of the calmest nights since the start of the war.

 

The smell of Chrom on silk sheets is also one of the most comforting things to wake up to.

 

It takes Robin a few minutes to recollect and process everything. Finding himself still clothed is surprising, but they both had important jobs to fulfill in the upcoming battle. Keeping a level-head took priority over baser needs.

 

A steady stream of water running from the bathroom signals that Chrom is taking a shower. The very idea of it leaves Robin in a flustered state, trying to calm the morning hardness that is stifling him already. He’d feel it would be rude to simply leave though (especially since this is such an important day), so he decides to quickly peek inside and say he’ll see his friend later.

 

Easy enough, right?

 

“ _Ahem_ good morning Chrom.”

 

The prince sticks his head out of the shower and reveals how blue hair clings to his forehead and frames his face damn-near alluringly. Water droplets trail down his collarbone and chest.

 

The sight is _severely_ distracting to Robin.

 

“Good morning, I hope I didn’t wake you.”

 

“No it’s fine. I should be up early anyways since it’s a big day.”

 

Chrom stares at Robin for a moment almost as if he’s debating something.

 

“If you want you can join me. I mean if you don’t think it’d be too awkward.”

 

The invitation seems innocent enough. Possible implications have Robin’s cheeks darkening as he can’t resist jumping at the opportunity. Showering with Chrom? That’s certainly high on his list of daydreams and probably half the damn kingdoms.

 

“We’ve seen each other naked before so…it’s fine yes.”

 

Despite his conscious internally raving that this will have consequences much like all their previous encounters, Robin goes through the motions of undressing and tries not to feel embarrassed over how he’s still half-hard. Trying not to think of how this is technically engaging in another intimate act with his best friend, Robin bites his lip, and manages to gather his wits to lean past the shower curtain and enter the shower.

 

“How kind of you to join me.”

 

Robin is immensely flustered again and playfully slaps Chrom’s arm for it.

 

“Yeah, yeah this better mean that you’re going to volunteer to scrub my back.”

 

A smile radiates on Chrom’s features, and Robin can’t help but to show one of his own.

 

“I’d say we can work out a deal there.”

 

As if to live up to his word the prince takes the soapy loofa in hand, repositioning himself behind the smaller man, and starting to trace the suds down the length of his spine. As he manages to do a thorough job of getting him clean, a rather wicked idea starts to form in his mind. Amidst idle banter, he leans in to brush his lips on the side of Robin’s neck.

 

“However…my terms are that you let me do this while I get you cleaned up…”

 

Slowly the tip of Chrom’s tongue drags over a sensitive area, licking up droplets with a low noise of approval.

 

A shudder runs through his lithe frame, eyes closing from how the shower suddenly becomes so much hotter. Breaths grow uneven from the continued presence of Chrom behind him and relentless in his teasing. It’s when the loofa is dropped and long forgotten that Robin realizes he’s fallen prey to hopelessly craving this man yet again.

 

When Chrom shifts his hips just slightly, it’s enough to let the forming erection slip between the clefts of Robin’s ass. A noise caught between a gasp and whimper emits from Robin, and he is far too close to begging.

 

Too many thoughts overwhelm the tactician then. The very idea of doing something like this before heading out to rightfully win this war seems completely misplaced. Chrom fits so nicely against him though, and the amazing things he does with his tongue serves as an argument in and of itself. Robin finds himself becoming convinced to partake, and soon fingers drift into blue locks and tug Chrom in close enough to steal a rough kiss. He moans loudly into Chrom’s mouth at how hips firmly grind against his ass, leaving him a panting mess who is pleading for more of his touch in-between kisses.

 

The request is met as he’s turned and trapped between the strong build of the prince and the surface of the wall. A delicious shiver traces down Robin’s spine at being caged in like this. Blue eyes turning absolutely predatory makes him shamelessly aroused.

 

“Tell me what’s on your mind…I want to hear you _say it_.”

 

As if to emphasize his point, Chrom makes a slow roll of his hips to let their cocks rub together.

 

“Please Chrom, please touch me…”

 

A hand strong and well-worn from battle wraps around both of their cocks, thumb rubbing along the slits to drag them deeper into lustful intentions.

 

“Like this? You’re already so hard and wet…is that all for me?”

 

Such a prospect has his cheeks darkening, but Robin plays right into his question by sensually thrusting up into his hand. With half-lidded eyes and lips parted, he’s sure to make a show of it.

 

“It is. I’m being good just for you again.” A breathy gasp releases right over Chrom’s lips. An uninhibited growl in response to the way Robin dares to tease makes the hand stroking them do so at a harder pace. It leaves them both gasping, and a tongues flicking and tasting the heat of each other’s mouths only adding to the way they moan for one another. 

 

With Chrom suddenly grabbing on his thigh and forcing their cocks together in a rougher frottage, thoughts succumb to nothing but constant pleasure. The slick echoes of how Chrom strokes in a steady rhythm meld with the gasps and moans that neither can dare hold back. Robin clings to broad shoulders, fingers digging hard enough to embed his own marks as the friction makes his cock throb.

 

Something dangerously close to _passion_ seems to meld into how they ceaselessly lose themselves in one another’s kiss and touch. Envisioning the fights they would face has Robin clinging to Chrom, somehow hoping that the contact alone would speak to how he wants nothing more than to keep his prince safe.

 

The only recognition Robin has is how Chrom stares at him near the end of it all. Mouths linger closely, trying to speak amidst the way they both breathe heavily and attempt half-kisses now and again. It simply becomes a mess of lips, Robin’s voice breaking from the way Chrom fists over their cocks at a certain angle. Soon he’s trembling, crying out Chrom’s name, and letting his hips fuck up into the hand that edges him closer to release. Without warning cum spills over Chrom’s fingers, and that seems to be what does the prince in as well.

 

His own moans mingle with Robin’s own in a telling way, body completely shaken from how hard his orgasm hits him.

 

Somehow the shower grows all too quiet after such tension is acted upon. The steady sound of water falling serves to calm them, breaths evening out while they revel in their highs. Although as it gradually fades, the reality of the day starts to settle in.

 

Robin brushes his lips down Chrom’s cheek, fingers gripping lightly over his chin, and speaking with such reverence.

 

“We’ll win…I know we will.”

 

.

.

.

~ t b c .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot going on right now personally so the next update might be a bit longer than this one was, I'll try to keep on track with it though.
> 
> Commissions are still taken if interested & thank you as always for any kudos/comments it really helps

A week’s time has passed since their initial encounters.

 

Robin has attempted to keep a manner of professionalism, though the way he catches Chrom staring at him threatens to provoke the beast lurking within the darker parts of himself. It’s difficult to keep it tamed, attempting to reign it in at night when he gets himself off from the vivid pictures of how Chrom commanded him so perfectly mere days ago.

 

It’s a crucial time, and the war is looming to a close with each passing day. With Gangrel’s defeat they’ve assured peace throughout the land. Minor revolts remain due to small fractions who dare to disrupt the areas of the kingdom left weak during their final march. The past few days finally gave them some breathing room though, and so he had decided to continue on with his initial plans of coming up with battle arrangements for certain comrades. Having just left Gaius’ room, he still appears a little flustered from how the thief had attempted to _hit on him_. He managed to slide past it easily enough, but still the very idea of seeming desirable to someone like that gave him a boost in confidence. Inwardly though he knew that he only wanted _Chrom_ looking at him with amorous intentions.

 

Approaching the end of the corridor that would lead him back to the main atrium of the castle, a familiar voice stops him mid-step.

 

“What were you doing with Gaius?”

 

Seeing the prince leaning against the wall as if to be waiting all this time makes Robin raise a brow. Considering Chrom hadn’t really approached him since their newest member, Olivia, had entered the ranks also had left Robin with a sinking suspicion that perhaps their last encounter had somehow persuaded Chrom to defer to women instead. Regardless it isn’t his business unless Chrom chooses to make it so.

 

That didn’t diminish the hurt that came with the prospect of having lost any chance with Chrom. He tries to keep a straight face, masking the pained reality well enough.

 

“Good afternoon Chrom.”

 

“ ** _Answer me_**.”

 

The prince practically growls out the demand of which Robin only answers with a side glance and continues walking through the castle.

 

“I’ve been meeting with certain people to discuss strategies. I outlined this in our last meeting as a group.”

 

The way Chrom’s jaw tightens makes curious thoughts play out in Robin’s mind. He chooses to echo back with his own subtle need to know.

 

“What have you been doing with Olivia?”

 

How Chrom scoffs out of anger makes Robin more than adamant on ending this conversation quickly. The prince is out of line for approaching him with such things in a hostile manner, especially since he hadn’t even regarded their last encounter. Subconsciously a voice says that truthfully neither of them had so they were _both_ just as guilty. Despite that, Robin is still trying not to reveal the emotions threatening to break free, saving face for the very real possibility that Chrom only engaged in those previous acts out of mere curiosity and lust.

 

_Still you knew the consequences._

 

“You really think me to be that simple?”

 

It’s at this point they round the corner past the vast library, entering a corridor leading out to one of the many gardens. Finally the tactician stops, leveling his gaze on the prince that is nearly seething beneath the surface.

 

“Perhaps. I’m not one to judge.” Robin didn’t mean to let the words form in such a spiteful way, but they did. “You are to seek out a partner for marriage. If you are to find a prospect then why can’t I?“

 

The response from Robin seems to momentarily stun Chrom. Within seconds he’s back on the uptake with even more determination than before.

 

Venom is laced within his tone. It causes a strange shiver to trace down Robin’s spine.

 

“He made a pass at you didn’t he? I _know_ he did. I always see how he stares at you when you’re not looking.”

 

Robin can _feel_ how Chrom stares at him in a predatory way. For some reason it makes his heart skip a beat, giving into the bait, and somehow knowing just _how_ this is going to go down. The need to feel Chrom all over him seems to overrule the notion of knowing the truth. Such frustration of being apart for days and the want to have Chrom for himself makes Robin fuel the fire.

 

“What if he did? What are you going to do about it?”

 

_Checkmate._

 

“I’ll show you what.”

 

The book and papers in the tactician’s grasp fall to the ground in a mess, footsteps echoing in quick succession as Chrom steals a kiss from Robin’s lips. It’s rough with longing and makes the intrinsic _need_ ignite in the silverette.

 

Robin **_aches_** for Chrom. Not just in his heart, but the lustful desperation has taken hold and demands to be sated. There’s a depraved, animalistic way that Chrom forces him face-first against the wall, not even able to bother shedding all of their clothes before engaging in the baser parts of their desires. The sound of a vial being uncapped and tossed aside makes Robin whimper, pushing his bare ass back to rub against the cock that is slick and hard just for him.

 

Fingers pry Robin apart without restraint, and he feels as if this is _punishment_ for daring to think he could go against Chrom. Even if their true feelings were still left unsaid, the way the prince possessively speaks against his ear and spreads him apart makes him believe that there has to be more than simply this fulfillment right?

 

“ ** _Fuck me_**.”

 

Robin cries out in a shaky tone, knees going weak at the pleasure shooting through him. The previous concerns become muddled from how those fingertips hit in deep, brushing over the spot that makes him whine and shudder in desperation for more.

 

Chrom watches in fascination, blue eyes dilated with lust as he slowly lets that ass sheathe around his cock.

 

“So _tight_ …” He hisses, letting every inch be enveloped in that tight heat. “…Your ass was made just for me.”

 

Robin arches into the hand dragging down his spine, fingers digging against the stone wall as that thick cock gradually starts to rams into him. His ass is hot and filled to perfection, not even trying to hold back how he cries out for Chrom to ravage him. Despite it being a less traversed area of the castle, there’s still a chance anyone could walk by, and somehow that makes a terribly delicious feeling uncurl and go straight to his own cock.

 

“Chrom gods… _fuck me_ yes…!”

 

The tempting cries have Chrom growling harshly against his ear, biting down to a revealed neck, and long fingers bury themselves in silver hair. The intention is decidedly possessive in how he snaps his hips forward, reveling in the filthy sounds that transpire from how he buries his cock in that tight ass. His cock twitches from the way it clamps around him at times, and he reaches around to stroke over Robin’s front as if to reward him for fitting around him so perfectly.

 

“You’re mine to fuck - **_Mine._** ”

 

Pre-cum is wet along Robin’s thighs, feeling hands groping his ass and hoisting him up against the wall for support. He’s fucked into without restraint. The harsh echo of their deed fills the vast hallway, and he can’t help but to cry out how good Chrom fucks him, how he needs him to never stop. Chrom relentlessly fulfills those wishes, the harsh squelching sound of his cock burying inside that ass and the very sight of how wanton Robin has become makes him feel that much closer to release.

 

Robin feels a hot breath over his neck that is certainly marred all over.

 

“Gonna come…”

 

Something akin to greed has him clawing harder against the wall, hips pushing back to keep Chrom buried deep inside.

 

“Nghh ah yes - Chrom I want to feel it please - _please_!”

 

Chrom curses in the midst of feeling that ass tightening more around his cock, thrusts becoming erratic. A harsh snap of his hips is made deeply, the first spurt of his cum hot inside of Robin and making him tremble. That’s all it takes to send him over the edge, lithe hips pushing against the hand wrapped around his cock as his own cum spills over fingers drawing out his release. Chrom groans against his back, panting heavily while fucking into his ass throughout their orgasms.

 

The ache having been filled leaves them both to the aftermath of their highs and the silence that follows. Cum leaks from his ass from how much Chrom released and steadily their positions shift. Robin can feel how he’s set back on his feet and arms circle around his front to hold him in a warm embrace. The way Chrom buries his head against the back of his shoulder makes his heart question just _what_ this is yet again.

 

“Robin…”

 

The request is never spoken, but Robin acknowledges it all the same by settling his own hand on top of Chrom’s.

.

.

~ t b c .


	4. Chapter 4

It’s as the sun is setting that Robin is roaming the desolate castle halls. With the day winding down and everyone retiring to do own their biddings, the strategist can’t help how his mind wanders to Chrom.

 

Recalling the common places that the prince would take refuge outside of his duties has Robin being guided on that knowledge alone. However it surprises him to find the prince lingering outside of the garden he frequently would roam through since it had been known to be a favorite of Emmeryn’s. A brief pause is made in his journey, watching as Chrom appears to be focusing on a silhouette off in the distance. Robin can just barely make out the shape that must be that of Olivia. There’s no mistaking the ornate design of her attire.

 

Such a realization has that jealousy he’s been so careful to keep buried now rising in full force. He clutches at the corner of his books pressed against his chest, mind only able to come up with a simple answer to make this subside if only for a moment.

 

“You look like you’re lost in thought.”

 

“That obvious?”

 

Chrom diverts his gaze from the distance, focusing on the tactician who is now walking over to him.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

The hardest aspect of their interactions had to be finding ways to divert to a sense of normalcy.

 

“You know I think I’m tired of talking for the day.”

 

Robin acknowledges this with a nod. Assuming Chrom instead requires time alone, he turns to leave. A hand on his shoulder stops him short though, and he turns to find blue eyes staring at him closely from Chrom’s sudden approach.

 

“How about it..? No more talking just…” A hand caresses over the silverette’s cheek, fingers tracing down his jawline as lips linger dangerously close to his own. It’s then Chrom finishes his thought with a sensual whisper. “… _this_.”

 

It’s the lingering gaze and how Chrom speaks that tugs at Robin’s heart. Hope for more is silenced as he can feel his books slipping from his grasp, falling to the ground in a clatter that goes entirely unnoticed. The atmosphere seems to be fading, although the jealousy still throbs in the back of his mind which only adds to how he leans up and meets the kiss that Chrom initiates. The way fingers slip into silver locks and deepen the kiss have Robin buying into that false hope that’s kept him going this past month.

 

Through all of this, Robin never looks up again to see that Olivia is not alone.

 

* * *

 

The week following the conversation in the garden goes smoothly enough. Peace talks have ended, and a comfortable routine has settled throughout the castle.

 

“My Lord, I will now take my leave.”

 

The figure of Frederick retreating from Chrom’s chambers is what Robin is first welcomed with. Knowing the knight always checked in with his prince first thing in the morning has the tactician feeling an odd moment of de-ja-vu. Perhaps it’s the way this has become a normal occurrence, or maybe even more of how they’ve rehearsed playing at being ‘normal’.

 

Entering the room has them exchanging pleasant greetings. It’s simple and easy and yet a mark that still lingers on his neck from days before feels to _burn_ all the more.

 

“Shall we begin?”

 

That morning they were supposed to simply meet and go over the progress of the new recruit’s training. The regiments were simple enough to explain, and it almost felt tedious in doing so. Chrom proved to be very thorough in how he cared for the members of his army. Regardless of rank he always felt it was of utmost importance for every person to have a fair chance at adequate training.

 

Halfway through the staggering list of names, it abruptly ends with Robin accidentally dropping necessary papers. When he goes to kneel down and pick them up well…he ends up kneeling right in front of Chrom’s thighs that are spread apart in such an enticing manner. Seeing the prince already half-hard by the time he slides a hand onto his thigh for support to stand results in Robin making a split-second decision to press his mouth against the front of dark blue slacks and lick a long stripe on that forming erection.

 

It’d be rude to stop, right?

 

Chrom breathes out rough commands, watching in a pleased manner as Robin takes out his cock and wastes no time in swallowing him down. Fingers trace over his balls while a hot mouth sucks over him with a moan.

 

The _taste_ of Chrom on his tongue is always a turn on, and Robin soon finds himself unable to hold back from rubbing between his legs.

 

“Fuck Robin…you just love cock don’t you?”

 

The way a moan vibrates over the thick cock filling the tactician’s mouth seems to show agreement. Although he grips onto Chrom’s thighs, brown eyes possessive in a way that says _‘ only yours ’_.

 

Robin loves and hates how easily he seems to give into Chrom’s every whim. The hate is buried from the weight of that cock on his tongue. Hips thrust upward, stuffing his mouth in a rough rhythm, and he swallows to deep-throat Chrom in the way that always draws out such sinful noises and praises from the prince.

 

“You’re so cute like this…it’s like you’re begging to get fucked _hard_.”

 

Chrom shudders, hips twitching as his cock throbs in the mouth still sucking over him and milking him dry. Mid-way Chrom forces Robin’s head away, feeling how delicate fingers still stroke over him and let the remaining hot cum spurts and lands carelessly over Robin’s cheeks and lips, some dripping down his chin onto his throat. The drops that manage to stain along his robes almost feel like a trophy, one that will serve as a reminder of this.

 

He leans in, thumb brushing over parted lips to smear more of the cum to cover the entirety of his mouth. It’s then Chrom smirks, letting a finger slip inside to feel how Robin licks it clean.

 

“I love making a mess of you.”

 

Robin hates himself for how much he adores hearing that, even more for how far he’s willing to go to keep hearing it.

 

* * *

 

After a tiresome day of training, there’s nothing more that the tactician wishes to do than wash up and possibly meet up with the prince later on when the castle is much quieter. The remembrance of being on his knees seems to make Robin feel an intense anticipation, almost stumbling over his own feet as he becomes more caught up in those thoughts.

 

Fate seems to have other ideas though, because within seconds he’s halted in place.

 

“Robin! Can I…talk to you for a second?”

 

Olivia’s voice ignites that unerring jealousy. The way the dancer requires his attention has Robin almost doing a double-take. They usually never really talk aside from that of a mere acquaintance standpoint. 

 

A sense of knowing lies in her gaze though as she pulls him aside in the vast hallway.

 

“Yes is something the matter?”

 

“No, no nothing serious.” She pauses almost as if she’s trying to get over a bit of embarrassment. “Chrom talked to me the other day about something, and I feel like you have a right to know about it.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“W-Well it’s the subject that brought up some concern. He was asking me about the bonds between people…you know romantically.”

 

It takes all the self-control he has left to keep a calm demeanor. Inwardly he can feel how his stomach drops, this conversation practically confirming all his fears.

 

_Chrom is in love with Olivia, that has to be it._

 

“I just thought that since you are closer to him than anyone else that you might be able to help him figure it out?”

 

“I’m…pretty sure he’s already got it figured out from what you just told me.”

 

It’s then that he can’t even bring himself to continue the conversation. Nothing but a distraught state of mind sets in, and he numbly excuses himself.

 

Somewhere along the way back to his quarters he swear he hears Chrom’s voice calling after him, but he never turns back to confirm the truth of it.

 

Perhaps it’s the very idea that his identity revolves so heavily around the prince. The very one who found him and helped give him so many amazing memories, that very same person is now one who makes his heart ache with an irreparable sadness.

 

He can’t bring himself to face it, not yet.

 

.

.

~ tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be the last~ and the longest!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending has been a long time coming & truthfully I had most of it written out but doing the ending took longer for me than I initially thought it would. I hope you enjoy~

“Who’s it gonna be?”

 

Lissa corners her brother with an expectant gaze. Chrom deflects as best he can in a casual tone.

 

“Impatient aren’t you? I’m going to announce it soon don’t worry.”

 

Robin can’t seem to get out of the dining hall fast enough.

 

The talk of the prince seeking out marriage grew greater every day, and it’s the last thing Robin wants to focus on.

 

More than once they had become enraptured in one another, whether it be directly after a Council meeting or after a sparring session. Neither of them had been able to keep themselves away, yet they also hadn’t affirmed that this is something serious. Casual sex had been one thing, but the very idea of feelings being long-lasting only felt to be one-sided at this point. Even then Chrom still didn’t know the extent of Robin’s sentiments.

 

After the conversation with Olivia the day before, Robin wants nothing more than to hide away forever.

 

“Come on you gotta give us a hint!”

 

Chrom watches as Robin crosses the room as if to leave, and he starts to make his way out of the conversation.

 

“Sorry, I’ve got an appointment I need to attend to.”

 

In the background Stahl and Lissa seem put off at having been left without an answer again.

 

It’s afterward that Chrom manages to approach Robin who catches the tail-end of Chrom’s departure.

 

“I’m an appointment now?”

 

The way the tactician scoffs has Chrom quickly moving to stop them, nearly backing Robin into a nearby corner of the hallway.

 

“You know that’s not true.”

 

As if to reassure, Chrom rests his hands on Robin’s hips, lips finding the side of his neck to press a kiss or two on fair-skin.

 

“Chrom…” Robin can feel his body welcoming every little touch. His head tilts back before the sensible part of himself regains control. Slowly he disentangles himself from Chrom’s hold, stepping away as if to head towards the direction of the war room.

 

“Hey, what’s gotten into you?”

 

“Nothing, much work requires my attention though.”

 

Chrom solemnly nods and makes no move to follow after the tactician.

 

Somehow the silence that follows Robin’s steps makes his heart break a little more than it already had.

 

* * *

 

Robin hates how weak he’s gotten.

 

Emotions are supposed to take a backseat to logic. Somehow this entire ordeal with Chrom has spiraled out of control for the past month. They both seemed to be insatiable, and although the sex has always been incredible he finds himself still aching for something more. Every time they engage in such acts it becomes harder to confess what’s really weighing on his heart.

 

The announcement that Chrom has something important to tell the kingdom in the next few days ended up leaving the tactician in a fit of anxiety. Any time he attempted to simply work on plans as a distraction, he found himself weighed under the notion of Chrom being with someone else. The idea of him kissing someone and holding someone and anything _sensual_ has Robin breaking down.

 

He sobs into his hands, hoping that no one dares to pass by this part of the courtyard to see him in such a disastrous state, yet also not even having the energy to care if anyone does.

 

Perhaps it’s the lack of sleep that is making him this apathetic as well. Completely wrapped up in his sense of loss has him not even aware of the presence approaching from behind of him. The suddenness of hands tracing over his sides to his chest and lips along his ear make him freeze in place.

 

“Hey…I was looking for you everywhere, almost sent out a search party.”

 

Robin recognizes it’s Chrom by his voice and the gentle scent that always seems to cling to him. He feels light-headed from crying so much and at the realization that he’s going to have to explain why he’s so distraught.

 

The hands tracing down his chest seem to stop the moment Chrom realizes how tears are streaming along Robin’s cheeks.

 

“What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?”

 

The resounding sense of urgency and protectiveness from the prince makes Robin’s heart hurt all over again.

 

“No, ironically I hurt myself.”

 

Robin says it bitterly, not even able to mask any of his real emotions anymore. He’s tired of this charade. It shows on his face, the dark circles under his eyes, and the way he practically trembles from losing sleep for days on end.

 

“What do you mean….?”

 

“Chrom all of this - what’s it for?”

 

The question seems to confuse Chrom at first, so he simply pulls back and gives Robin some space.

 

“Are you asking about us?”

 

Robin leans off of the bench and moves to stand, turning to face Chrom and finally get the answer he’s been needing to hear.

 

“Are we just…going to keep being bed mates until you get married? And even then am I just going to be the person you go to on occasion for a good fuck when your wife is too tired to satiate you?”

 

Robin’s breath hitches in the midst of his words as if he might cry again. The very idea of being the back-up person to another in Chrom’s life is making his heart ache. He wraps his arms around himself instinctively, stepping away from Chrom as if to make it clear he’s _not_ going to accept that.

 

The display makes Chrom react just as instinctively. He steps forward as true worry has him trying to reassure Robin that would never occur.

 

“Gods no, why would you even think something as terrible as that?”

 

“Because that’s how it feels!”

 

And then he grows quiet, so quiet as if he’s afraid.

 

“We never talk about this. You never even hint towards if you actually…want me _beyond_ just this.”

 

The quiet resonates again. It makes the air stagnant, anxiety growing every second that Chrom chooses not to respond. Inwardly Robin believes that he’s already lost. The thought repeats over and over, eyes closed tightly while trying to block out the rejection that is certainly about to be given to him. This isn’t a memory that he wants to live with for the rest of his days.

 

“Robin…look at me.”

 

A firm tone breaks through the onslaught of sadness. Slowly Robin raises his gaze, eyes brimming with tears.

 

“My announcement in the next few days isn’t because I’m taking a wife.”

 

Robin is on the verge of tears as he goes to say something, but Chrom quickly raises a hand to silence him, watching to affirm that Robin understands. He then continues.

 

“It’s to make a decree that I won’t take the throne unless…I can ask for your hand in marriage.”

 

The hope he’s been clinging to since the start of this feels overwhelming in that moment. A gasp etches past his lips as he raises a hand to his mouth in sincere shock.

 

“I know it’s sudden and we haven’t really talked about what’s been happening between us, but when I think of someone I want to spend the rest of my life with…I can only see you being that person.”

 

Carefully Chrom approaches, gradually kneeling down onto one knee. Seeing the way Robin finally lets his arms fall back at his sides allows the prince to reach out and gently take ahold of Robin’s hand.

 

“So please…don’t cry anymore. Robin I…I love you with all of my heart. I love every part of you. If you’ll let me I promise to prove to you every day of our lives how much you mean to me. Robin I want to make you happy in the ways you have since the first day we met.”

 

“Oh Chrom I…”

 

The tears that fall this time aren’t like before. He tries to keep himself calm, but Chrom rises to his feet to gently cup Robin’s face to draw him into a kiss that is something completely new.

 

It’s sweet and intimate all at once, and Robin presses back into it with just as much emotion. His fingers shakily caress the back of Chrom’s neck, body leaning into the embrace as strong arms hold him in a way that says they’ll never let go.

 

“Yes…yes I want that too more than anything.”

 

Finally being able to say those three words beyond just I love you is everything.

 

_You’re my eternity._

 

* * *

 

The announcement is made the following evening. It has the entire kingdom in a state of celebration, so many of the Shepherds roaming the castle with cups of wine or mead in hand. Somewhere in the hours of early morning, the couple return to Chrom’s quarters to retire for the evening. Of course they stumble into the room in a mess of kisses, clothing being shed with laughter as they ride the high of the night’s antics.

 

“Mmm can you believe hardly anyone was that surprised?”

 

“I guess I’m pretty bad at hiding how much I want you.”

 

Robin can’t help but to smile at the prince’s confession. He merits it’s a good enough reply for him to place a soft kiss on Chrom’s lips.

 

“Mmm that’s sweet…although I think most of it is you being completely insatiable at times.”

 

“Maybe, this could end up being quite a problem. Think you can help me out?”

 

“Sounds like a job for a tactician…lucky you have me huh?”

 

There’s something whispered in the wake of lips brushing together more and more - something like _‘you’re my perfect match’_.

 

Clothes are steadily discarded and soft kisses placed on the curve of a neck or the expanse of a shoulder become more intent with subtle bites.

 

“What was it that you said to me one time before…that I was cute and begging to be fucked hard?”

 

“Yes…and as my fiancee you are even cuter, and that just means I have to fuck you even _harder._ ”

 

The whisper made against Robin’s ear adds to the tension that has been brewing between them all day.

 

How cruel Chrom can be when he wishes to prolong teasing. Robin finds himself biting back whimpers which become impossible to do as slick fingers pry him open. They reach in to that point which makes his knees weak, looking back over his shoulder to meet blue eyes that have grown dark with desire.

 

Robin can feel how his body shakes in anticipation, the whimpers forming uncontrollably. His grip on the balcony slips somewhat, steadied back in place by the feel of Chrom’s form aligning behind of him. Hands are warm on his bare sides as they slide down to his hips. Only the faintest bit of teasing is made between his ass cheeks, fingers gripping onto them to spread them apart even more, and finally start that initial thrust inside. The garden below hardly seems to phase the prince, and Robin is silenced in his worry from how Chrom growls against his ear.

 

“Who cares if the world sees… ** _you’re mine_**.”

 

The intense need to be completely lost in one another possesses Chrom to grip harder on Robin’s thighs, hoisting him up with brute strength alone as he fucks up into him. A line of drool trails down fair skin, the composed tactician completely at a loss from how Chrom gives such pleasure. Echoes of hips meeting make Robin realize just how forgone they are, and he can’t help but to push a hand back into dark blue locks and grip hard.

 

“You’re so beautiful…and feel so good…”

 

Chrom mutters against the curve of Robin’s neck, making his way up to nip and moan roughly against his ear afterward. Robin clings so tightly to the balcony’s railing that his knuckles turn white.

 

“…S-So do you…don’t stop…” The plea is met with Chrom ramming in without restraint.

 

Such lustful endeavors keep them from sensical notions. Their bodies fall in such perfect sync with one another, the slick heat of that cock being sucked in almost greedily. Chrom can’t help but to speak of such as he watches the way Robin takes all of his cock each time. The feel of it makes him groan, and soon he’s sensing that there is no holding back the impending release. 

 

“ _A-Ah_ \- Chrom I _can’t_ -“

 

Robin dissolves into nothing but whimpers as his body edges closer to orgasm. The sensations are overwhelming, feeling how Chrom buries deeply inside to that spot that has his cock aching. He mewls uncontrollably, finally reaching down at the command Chrom gives and starts to stroke himself in time with the erratic thrusts. It’s the way that Robin pants into Chrom’s mouth that sets them both off. Fingers dig hard in pale skin, ensuring he fills Robin completely before letting hot cum spill inside.

 

The way Chrom feels inside of him is too perfect and has Robin crying out. His own hand twitches as he strokes himself off desperately, letting his own cum fall over his palm and streak along his stomach.

 

It’s following the high that they allow themselves to revel in the blissful atmosphere. They help one another clean up, still unable to hold back from stealing kisses even throughout the entire process of it. Soon Robin finds himself standing on the balcony yet again, with arms securely locked around his front. Chrom sighs contentedly with a gentle kiss laid to Robin’s cheek before breaking the peaceful silence.

 

“This is our kingdom…”

 

Basking beneath the setting sun in the warm embrace of one another feels to be like so many days in the past. They shared so many moments like this on the brink of war and thereafter, yet now they can finally claim what is rightfully theirs. **_Together._**

 

It’s why Robin can smile, turn, and lean up to kiss his best friend and the man he’s grown to love.

 

“…It is…and I’ll be with you forever.”

 

_And they always were._

 

_._

_._

_~ fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me throughout this fic, especially in the last few chapter updates. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it & I'll do my best to keep writing more chrobin in the future. <3


End file.
